Sinful Distractions
by NaughtyRomeo
Summary: Eric is in Mystic Falls for a night, and he just happens to meet Elena...strong sexual content in oncoming chapters!


Chapter 1

_Elena POV_

Elena Gilbert was having a boring Saturday in Mystic Falls, ever since she and Bonny had an argument over the Salvatore brothers (as usual) they hadn't spoken. That was days ago. She felt lonely without her best friend, feeling lost in a sense. She tried calling her multiple times in the first few days, yet no answer or text back. Elena felt slightly infuriated by this, she expected her to at least show some reaction to her calls and messages, but it seems Bonny disregarded their friendship now just because of the Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore brothers...they make her blood boil at times; make her heart flutter and sometimes even laugh. But it was the last time she'd stick up for them for Bonny, Stefan had killed an old woman in a fit of rage when she had told Damon that she cared deeply for him, Damon being Damon had of course gone and told Stefan in the most egotistic way he could.

She'd been dodging Stefan since that day, she could still remember the blood dripping from his chin and the limp body in his hands, when he looked at her he had frozen, his fingers had turned to jelly and the body slipped from his grasp, the body falling to the ground and laying there in an awkward angle. She'd fled from him then, ignoring his pleas and apologies. That night she'd cried herself to sleep, her mind forcing her to see the ugly truth of what a monster Stefan really was. Damon on the other hand, wouldn't stop coming to her home, asking how she was and if he could help. She could always detect the sincerity in his voice, feeling his concern for her. But she kept wondering if it was maybe best to not be involved with either brothers…she'd be safer and will be in less drama. That was something she craved of course, having no drama and a normal life.

That is how she found herself outside the Grill with no man on her arm or best friend at her side. She'd ignored both brothers and decided to try and live normally. The cool autumn breeze brushed over her cheeks as she slowly walked to the door, and on instinct, she turned her head and gazed around for anything suspicious outside before going into the Grill. The warmth of the Grill hit her as soon as she walked in, she gazes around the bar area and sighs, seeing only one open seat by the bar. She quickly strolls over to the seat and catches the eye of the bartender, "Can I just have a glass of vodka?" She smiles at the bartender and tilts her head slightly, watching him open and close his mouth before simply nodding and grabbing a bottle of vodka.

As he rushed pouring her drink into a glass, she looked around turned around in her chair to look around, scanning the bar for any familiar faces she'd like to ignore, she didn't want anyone messing up her relaxing Sunday night that she wanted to spend alone with liquor. Seeing nobody there at the moment she smiled softly to herself, feeling calmer now that she knew she was alone. The bartenders voice cut through the quietness in her head, feeling slightly annoyed that he interrupted her. She pushed away the snarky tone she so badly wanted to use but instead spoke sweetly as she turned to face him, looking right into his eyes while saying softly, "Thank you". She knew he was a little blown away by her; she enjoyed watching, but wouldn't go any further with her innocent flirting.

She curls her fingers around her glass and takes a sip as the woman sitting next to her stands up with her jacket, she glances up at her and chokes back a laugh as she takes in the woman's semi drunken state her first thought being which vampire would find her first in this town and drain her dry. She shook her head to herself and took another sip of her drink, feeling the familiar wash of calmness that it brought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the form of a large man sliding into the seat next to her, she was a little startled as she didn't even hear him approaching the bar area, but then again the bar was always noisy and could have muffled his arrival. On instinct and mild curiosity, she gazes up for a moment at the tall figure next to her, he was sitting but she still had to look up a little to view his face. And she liked what she saw, even if she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. He was tall, broad shouldered and had ropes of muscles for all to view on his bare arms, his black shirt clung to him for dear life and showed his toned body underneath. She licked her suddenly dry lips as her eyes dared to look lower at his perfectly fitted jeans, her mind suddenly betraying her as her eyes gaze up his thigh. But, her safari of this man's body stopped as she realized his body had turned to face her, her eyes shot up, up, up to his face and she spoke to her smoothly, "It's rude to just stare you know…maybe you should stare while talking instead" He gave her a playful wind and she had to stop herself from turning into a puddle right there, his blue eyes looked over her without any shame and he slowly drifted his eyes up to connect with hers.

She noticed he was waiting for an answer and she quickly racked her brain for a coherent thing to say to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice I was staring," She decided to go with honesty and her curiosity crept back up to her, adding quickly,"..I haven't seen you in tow before, are you new here?" His eyes flickered with something before he tilted his head to the side, watching her while answering,"I'm just in Mystic Falls for the night actually, I felt like getting away from my normal routine."

He gave her a little grin and she smiled back politely, turning back to her drink and sipping from it, looking at him from the corner of her eye occasionally. He'd turned to the bar and ordered beer, his large hand covering most of the bottle as he held it, slowly drinking from it.

_Eric POV_

He was mildly interested in her, she smelled different to most of the humans around the bar and his mind was telling him two things, one was to lead her outside and fuck her while feeding from her, the other was to keep conversation with her and find out more about her. He was almost done drinking his beer when she finished her drink, he was itching to turn to her and charm her like the rest, but instead he kept his eyes on his beer as she stood up from her stool. He could hear her walking through the bar and then her heartbeat suddenly spiked, his attention was now completely on her as he was curious as to why her heart suddenly went into third gear. He couldn't smell her interesting scent in the bar so he quickly knocked back the rest of his beer, standing up from his own stool and ignores the gazes of both women and men in the place, sauntering to the door and speedily sliding outside. He looked a little to his right and saw her there standing on the sidewalk with a boy that looked her age, even from where Eric was standing, he could smell that it was a vampire. He extended his fangs in anger, he wanted the girl first, not him, a Viking does not lose to a vampire that he knows he can tear to pieces.

His mind wandered and he found himself surrounded by irony, here he was in a quiet town far from Louisiana, his purpose was to take a small break from all his drama there and he heard from Pam about a small town called Mystic Falls, he didn't exactly expect it to be vampire free but he really didn't think his luck would bring him to possibly the only vampire in town. Even when he was in search of a quiet night with no drama and vampires, he still seems to find it. Pam would probably laugh at him for always walking into this kind of thing or choosing a girl who's already involved with vampires.

He slowly slid nearer, keeping to the shadows as he heard their exchanging of words, getting a better view of the vampire. The girl had crossed her arms and looked pointedly at the brown haired vampire boy, the vampire had balled his fists and was speaking angrily at her, "Come on Elena, you can't expect me to just push away my nature just to be what you wanted, what you thought you had," she quickly furrowed her eyebrows in anger and shook her head at him, "Push away your nature? I'm pretty sure it isn't pushing away your nature to kill, Stefan. Why can't you learn to be more responsible like Caroline or even Damon?" Anger flared in the vampires eyes and Eric knew very well his control was at its end, he'd learned three things from the little conversation; one was that her name was Elena and he couldn't wait to roll the name off his tongue while he was doing sinful things to her, second was that there must be more vampires in this town, and third was that this "Stefan" was about to lose his control.

Elena backed away a step as she saw Stefan's eyes turn darker, Eric looked around and listened for any other bystanders, finding and hearing none, he quickly used his vampire speed to appear between the two, his back facing Elena as hi arm shot out to wrap around Stefan's throat, pinning him back against the brick wall of the Mystic Grill. He enjoyed the surprise in Stefan's eyes; he already knew he was inferior compared to Eric. He tightened his hand round his neck and heard Elena take in a large breathe, her voice shake,"S-stop! Don't kill him..." Eric turned his head around to look at her before loosening his grip and dropping Stefan to the ground, he turned his body to face her and raises a brow, "I'm very sure I just saved you from this fool and you ask me to not kill him?" He laughs darkly and shakes his head, walking closer to her and stands in front of her, "Elena? Is that your name?" he watched her nod numbly, visually shaken by the events still unfolding. "Well Elena," He purred her name and leaned slightly closer to her," I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not here to harm anyone, but I thought protecting you from this," He nodded his head in the direction of Stefan rubbing his throat on the ground, "-would be a good idea since you're much too interesting to be vampire bait." He winks playfully at her again as he did in the bar, her eyes softening as he speaks. She nods after a moment and bites her bottom lip, her eyes wandering over him once again, "Thank you…what's your name?" she looked up at him and he grins devilishly at her," I'm Eric Northman" She chewed harder on her lip and he was surprised she didn't break her own skin. Her mouth slowly opening as she whispered quietly while gazing up at him,"…Eric...do you mind walking me home? I feel unsafe with him around at night…"Her hopeful eyes burned into him, his jeans tightening round his dick as she said his name, but he nodded nonetheless at her request and smiles charmingly at her, "I don't mind at all, lead the way, I'll make sure your safe, Elena."

_Elena POV_

She was mildly surprised by his boldness and his acceptance to her offer. She kept biting her lip as realization washed over her; he was a vampire, he was one tall, muscled, sexy vampire that's going to walk her home. She uncomfortably moved her legs as her arousal stirred, although she hardly knew him, her body at least wanted him. The display he had shown of overpowering Stefan was impressive; she couldn't help but take mental images of how his arm muscles were perfect as he held Stefan against the wall.

Eric moved to stand beside her, waiting for her to lead the way to her home. She was mildly excited by this…she was mildly excited by it in more than one way in fact. He nodded to herself and started walking down the sidewalk, Eric still at her side and walking silently. She dared to look up at him and found him looking right back at her; she had to push away the blush that had crept on to her cheeks before remembering what question she had for him, her voice quite calm for what she had just seen. "So, Eric, where are you from?" she bit her lip and uncrossed her arms while walking, Eric seemed a little surprised by her question but recovered easily, smirking down at her while answering, "I'm from Louisiana, I own a bar there and I decided to come here to relax a little while." He grinned to himself as she realized he had answered two of the questions she had wanted to answer next, she laughed quietly and looked over at him, "I was just going to ask you what you do there and why you're here". He kept grinning at her and she giggled a little, quickly realizing they had made it to her driveway already, she felt a little saddened now that her time with him was up; she wanted it to go on. He was definitely one of the most interesting vampire's she'd met. She turned into her drive way expecting him to stop there, but instead he kept strolling along next to her as if he owned the house himself. She made it up the stairs to her front door and he leaned against her doorway, she looked up at him and licked her lips, gaining all her courage she had before whispering softly to him, "Would you like to come inside, Eric?" Her mind almost went completely dirty at her own question, wanting to inwardly slap herself for thinking that he should cum inside, but it was too late of course, her arousal had already made her panties wet and she prayed he couldn't smell it.

She watched his eyes darken slightly as he unnecessary inhales, her mind screaming fuck over and over in her head as he looked at her, his voice slightly husky,"Then by all means, invite me in, Elena"


End file.
